Talk:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Skills/@comment-173.169.222.136-20151112215312/@comment-172.243.0.19-20151114214643
Just use commas, like this: FM 25, FR 5, HR 15, CS 10, AD 15, KS 10, SS 10 But really, your Build is nowhere near maximized for Speed or Damage. If you're going for a Speedy Regenerating Glass Cannon, all you really need for the Regen is a RED 10*** Shockfield augmented with Deadly, Overclocked, and Biosynthesis. Once you have that, you really don't need Skill Points or Armor Augs to regen, assuming you've got enough invested in offense/damage output. If you can't get a Shocky, a RED Tempest will work for regenning too if your Crit is maxed out and you're using HD Ammo, but it will be less effective than the Shocky. For the Build you're going for, you want to emphasize Critical Shot, Killing Spree, Adrenaline and Deadly Force (in that order of importance); all of those stack and multiply with each other to increase DPS dramatically. Also, if you have Adrenaline maxed out at 25 Points and/or don't plan on using heavy Weapons or Armor, FM and FR become less important since the max Adrenaline combined with gear like the Power Assist, Titan Sprints and IDS gloves will make you the fastest thing in the match most of the time. As far as Stim Shot, more than 1 Point is kind of a waste on a Glass Cannon Build because your lack of Defense means that whatever HP you get from SS will probably be gone almost the second you get it (which is especially true in upper Waves on Apocalypse). You'd be better off just putting 1 Point in SS and instead using Armor augs to get your Recovery Time as short as possible: you'll still die, but you'll get up quick enough to maintain your Kill count. My Level 100 Assault has had 3 Final Builds so far, and the current is not only my favorite and most killiest but also a lot like what you're going for: Fast Reload 6, Fast Movement 17, Critical Shot 25, Adrenaline 16, Deadly Force 15, Stim Shot 1, Killing Spree 20. With the Build above, you have CS, DF, AD, and KF all working together to maximize Damage output. Deadly Force is adding 15%, Critical Shots are hitting at 3x listed Damage (turning the 15% from DF into 45%), Adrenaline is increasing ROF by another 40% or so, and Killing Spree when active is boosting all of that by 125%. I kept FM high because I prefer Hardplate Pants to beef up Armor, but with those at 10** Machine Assisted, a Power Assist vest, 10** MA Titan Sprints, and a weightless Shocky or Hornet, he's still around 70% Movement Speed before Adrenaline. But with different Armor, he can hit about 90% Movement. In either case, Adrenaline at 16 gets him above +100% total easy. Again, that Build is sort of dependent upon the truly OP regeneration from a RED 10*** Deadly/OC/Bio Shockfield, and really can't last long in Apocalypse or LMS without it. Hope this helps! - MTR